


Harry Potter and the Marauders

by h871



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h871/pseuds/h871
Summary: What if on that Halloween night at Godric's Hollow, Sirius had an even bigger reason not to go after Peter? What if Harry and his brother in all but blood, Leo Black, were raised marauder-style by Sirius and Remus? Follow Harry, Leo, Hermione and Neville as they respond to the challenges they are faced with, and train to take down the most feared wizard of all time, Lord Voldemort. No bashing! Eventual Harry/Hermione. Slow burn.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Theodore Nott & Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom & Harry Potter, Remus Lupin & Harry Potter, Seamus Finnigan & Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan & Dean Thomas & Ron Weasley, Sirius Black & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24





	1. Prologue I

The sky was getting darker as the evening drew on and silence fell over Godric's Hollow. The children had long since returned from their trick-or-treating and families slowly began to draw the curtains and settle down for a well deserved night's sleep. Only one house was still awake.

Harry James Potter had been unable to sleep and was being comforted in his mother. Lily held him securely in her arms, humming softly to him. Her husband, James, was sat down opposite, a copy of the Daily Prophet in his hands. His face was grim as he scanned over the front cover.

"Anything I should know?" asked Lily, taking in his expression.

James handed her the paper. A muggle family in Devon had been found dead in their home, the Dark Mark cast above the house.

Lily shook her head sadly. "It's horrible. People are dying everywhere and it's like we can't do anything about it."

James reached over and squeezed her hand. Harry watched with wide eyes as he reassured her. He had no idea that this would be the last time he would see his parents so close to him, the last time he would hear their voices filled with so much love and affection for each other. James grinned as he saw Harry's adorable green eyes staring up at him. He knew he would never be able to put into words the love that filled up in him as he gazed at his little baby son and vowed that he would do everything in his power to give Harry the good life he deserved.

Lily seemed to understand what he was thinking because she planted a soft kiss on Harry's forehead, stroking his soft tufts of black hair, and said, "He'll be a wonderful man when he's grown up, I know it."

They sat in silence for a while, until Harry finally drifted off to sleep and Lily returned him to his cot.

James was on his way to fetch Harry's blanket when he heard the sound of the gate swinging shut outside. He frowned. Nobody was supposed to be calling by tonight, and certainly not at such a late hour. He walked over to the front door, only to see it blown off its hinges and clatter loudly to the ground beside him. His puzzled expression turned to one of fear and shock when he saw the dark figure stood in front of him.

It was him.

Voldemort.

James reached for his wand only to realize that it wasn't on him. Lily stumbled out of Harry's room to see what had caused all the noise. James waved frantically for her to back off.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off –"

Lord Voldemort let out a cackle of high-pitched laughter. "Those are brave words, James Potter, but there isn't much you can do without a wand. Go now and flee. Let me kill the boy."

"Never!" shouted James.

Voldemort's face twisted into a malicious smile. "That's a shame… AVADA KEDAVRA!"

There was a flash of green from Voldemort's wand and James fell to the ground. His body lay there, motionless and cold, and Lily let out a cry of horror.

"Such an unnecessary death…" Voldemort said softly. "I only want to kill the boy. Give me Harry Potter and I won't need to kill you too."

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" cried Lily.

"Stand aside you silly girl … stand aside now."

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead –"

"I said stand aside!"

Lily shook her head, tears streaming down her face. "Not Harry! Please… have mercy… have mercy…"

There was another flash of green light and Lily crumpled to the floor in front of Harry's crib. Harry sat there silently, not understanding what was going on but scared of the horrible man looming over him. Voldemort gave a cold, cruel laugh and raised his wand on Harry.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" For the third time that evening the same green flash lit up the room, but this time something was different. Harry felt a burning pain in his forehead and blacked out, a small trickle of blood leaking out of the scar that now marked his forehead. Voldemort knew something was wrong. He was in agony. He felt as though everything inside of him was being set on fire. With one last cry of pain and horror, Voldemort fled.

_Tonks House, 31st October 1981_

Sirius Black was sat with his cousin Andromeda and her husband Ted Tonks in the kitchen. He felt as though something was wrong, but he didn't know what it was. He was supposed to be checking up on Peter soon to make sure he was ok. Whilst he was confident in his decision to change the secret keeper, he worried for Peter's safety. he knew that if something happened to Peter, he would never forgive himself.

Originally, Sirius had planned with James and Lily to become their secret keeper himself, but he had thought it better to give the role to Wormtail whilst still spreading out the rumour that it was him. This way Voldemort's followers could torture and kill him, but the secret would still be safe with Peter, whom nobody would suspect.

Sirius ran his fingers through his hair, sighing. The past couple of years had been very stressful for him. Not only were Voldemort and his followers causing chaos and terror, but his former immature, care-free self had been forced to grow up fast with the increasing responsibilities that had been heaped on him.

His brother Regulus had visited him just under two years ago, apologising for the many mistakes he had made in his past. He had informed Sirius that he had something important that he needed to do and had begged him to look after his pregnant girlfriend, Kyla Zabini, in the event that he was killed. Sirius agreed and three days later, Regulus was declared dead. From then on, Sirius had done his best to protect and support Kyla, whom he soon became very fond of.

Like himself and Regulus, Kyla was born into a pure-blooded family. Despite not being supporters of Voldemort, her parents still had strong views about muggles and muggleborns, which Kyla disagreed with. Instead of attending Hogwarts, Kyla had been home-schooled by her mother. She met Regulus at the beginning of his seventh year and they fell in love almost immediately. Regulus had been forced to keep their relationship quiet as he knew his family would disapprove, despite her being pure-blooded. Even once she became pregnant with their son, he didn't tell his parents.

It was mid-September when Kyla was due to give birth. Sirius was told that there had been some problems and had spent the entire night at St. Mungo's, pacing nervously up and down the length of the waiting room. The Healers assured him that everything would be fine, but despite everything they did, Kyla died minutes after the baby was born. He still remembered her words to him as she lay there dying, her newly born son held in her arms.

_"Look after him for me, Sirius. Promise me you'll look after him."_

_"Of course I will," croaked Sirius._

_"What would you like to call him?" Healer Clark asked softly._

_"Leo," Kyla whispered. "Leo Regulus Black."_

Kyla's death affected Sirius a lot. He felt himself becoming overwhelmed by sadness, guilt, and the responsibility of raising a baby boy on his own. Only he wasn't alone. James and Lily, who were expecting a baby of their own and his cousin Andromeda, who already had a small child, provided the support he needed and he began to regain control of his life. He loved Leo like he would his own son, and when little Harry was born, Sirius felt as though he was complete again. Despite the guilt he felt for being unable to look after Kyla as Regulus had wished, he instead vowed that he would make it up to them by always being there for Leo.

Andromeda broke him away from his thoughts as she got up from the table to check on Nymphadora (Sirius still couldn't believe she had called her that), who had, to Sirius's amusement, a habit of sleep-walking. Only a few days ago, Andromeda and Ted had woken up to find that their daughter had wandered into the laundry closet whilst sleeping and woken up lying on a pile of dirty washing. Sirius thought it was hilarious but had earned a glare and a whack on the head by his cousin after he said this, so he had wisely decided to refrain from giving his opinion on the matter in the future.

"It's still a little early, but I'll go check on Peter now," said Sirius, getting up from the table as well. "Are you sure Leo will alright staying here?"

Ted nodded. "Just do whatever you have to do. Leo will be fine with us."

Sirius landed his motorcycle outside Peter's house shortly after and knocked on the door. There was no reply. Sirius frowned. He knocked again but with the same result. Scowling, he pulled out his wand and muttered, "Alohomora." The door unlocked and Sirius pushed it open.

As he walked inside the house, Sirius noticed it was empty. This was strange – there was no reason why Peter shouldn't be at home. In fact, he had assured Sirius that he would be there. Now certain that something was wrong, Sirius quickly retreated to his motorbike and left towards Godric's Hollow.

The moment Sirius touched down on the ground, he sprinted towards the house. He ran straight past where the front door should have been and sank to the ground in horror as he saw James's body. He desperately shook his best friend's body, pleading for James to not be dead, but he knew it was pointless. As he got back to his feet, the truth sank in. James had been killed. Avada Kedavra by the looks of it. And Sirius knew that Voldemort had been here.

"It was Peter…" muttered Sirius. "Peter betrayed them."

Sirius took a few deep breaths and carried on walking towards Harry's room. When he saw Lily crumpled on the ground, he couldn't stand it any longer.

"DAMN YOU PETER!" he roared, anger and betrayal pulsing through him. He had trusted Peter! And Peter had sold James and Lily to Voldemort.

When he looked up, he saw Harry lying in his cot.

"Please don't be dead, Harry, please don't be dead," whispered Sirius.

He picked up Harry and was relieved to find that he was alive. Unconscious, by the looks of it, but alive. A strange mark was on his forehead; Sirius realised it was the shape of lightning.

"Don't worry, Little Prongs," said Sirius. "I'm going to look after you."

As Sirius wrapped Harry tightly in a blanket and held his securely in his arms, he heard voices coming from outside. Quickly, he left the house through the back and climbed onto his motorbike. Part of him wanted to go straight after Peter, to hunt him down and kill him for what he had done, but he knew that both Harry and Leo needed him. Wormtail would have to wait.

With that final thought still fresh in his mind, Sirius took off into the air.


	2. Prologue II

_Tonks House, 31 st October 1981_

Andromeda and Ted were surprised to say the least when Sirius burst into the house, clutching Harry in his arms, his eyes wild with panic and grief.

“What happened?” asked Ted. “I thought you were only going to see Peter.”

Sirius shook his head frantically. “It was Peter! Peter did it! They’re dead!”

Andromeda rushed to Sirius’s side and gently laid her hand on his shoulder. She spoke calmly but there was a slight tremor in her voice that betrayed her true feelings. “What are you talking about, Sirius? What did Peter do? Who’s dead?”

“Peter betrayed them! He sold them out! He told Voldemort where to find James and Lily!” Tears were now streaming down Sirius’s face. “James and Lily are both dead!”

Andromeda and Ted’s faces turned to one of shock and disbelief.

“How do you know it was Peter?” asked Andromeda.

“He was their secret keeper! He–” Sirius struggled to speak as the feeling of guilt began to grow inside of him. “This is my fault… If I hadn’t suggested…”

“Sirius, none of this is your fault!” Andromeda firmly stated. “If what you say is true then the only people to blame are Peter and You-Know-Who.”

“But it was my idea to make him secret keeper!” argued Sirius. “James and Lily wanted it to be me but I insisted that Peter would be the better option. If it wasn’t for me then they would still be alive!”

“Trusting Peter might have been a mistake, Sirius, but it was a mistake we all made,” Andromeda explained softly.

“She’s right, you can’t blame yourself for this Sirius,” said Ted.

Andromeda suddenly frowned. “What happened to You-Know-Who? You claim that he killed Lily and James, but why didn’t he kill Harry?”

“I don’t know,” admitted Sirius. “When I got there he was gone. But there’s a mark on Harry’s forehead. I’m not sure what it is or how it got there but it wasn’t there the last time I visited.”

Andromeda examined the mark. “Strange… I’ve never seen anything like it. It looks like some kind of curse, but I have no idea what could have caused it.”

Sirius nodded and wiped the tears from his face. “I’ll have to ask Albus, but for now I have to get Leo and Harry home.”

“Both of them?” asked Ted, shocked. “You aren’t planning on looking after them both are you?”

“I have to,” said Sirius. “I promised Kyla I would raise Leo, and James and Lily would want me to raise Harry too. I’m his godfather.”

Andromeda sighed. “Make sure you get into touch with Dumbledore though. He’ll know what to do better than any of us.”

Sirius reassured her that he would and prepared to leave.

_Hogwarts, 1 st November 1981_

Albus Dumbledore was worried. Very worried. The Daily Prophet lay open on a large, circular table, the front cover loudly stating last night’s events in large letters. Whilst everybody was celebrating the supposed death of Voldemort, Albus had arrived at Godric’s Hollow earlier that day to search for little Harry Potter, who had, as everyone now seemed to know, defeated Voldemort at the age of one. ‘The Boy Who Lived’ everybody was now calling him. Albus couldn’t help but pity the poor boy, both of whose parents had been murdered, and on top of that was now famous for something he wouldn’t even be able to remember. Not only that, but Hagrid had claimed that he thought he’d seen Sirius Black flying away from the scene on that flying motorbike of his, carrying Harry. Albus hoped this wasn’t true. If his suspicions were correct, then it was Sirius who had betrayed the Potters, and he didn’t want to think what a Death Eater would do to the boy who had killed the Dark Lord.

Of course, Albus was fairly certain that Voldemort was not dead. Powers destroyed perhaps, but not dead. He suspected that Voldemort had found some kind of way to keep himself from dying. How exactly, he wasn’t sure. It was something he would have to figure out so there would be a way to defeat Voldemort, should he ever return to power.

The sound of hurried feet could be heard outside and there was a knock on the door. Albus tapped his wand in the direction of the door and it swung open to reveal a very distressed Professor McGonagall.

“Hello, Minerva,” Albus greeted her warmly. “What can I do for you on this rather peculiar day?”

“Is it true?” she asked. “All these rumours – apparently the little Potter boy killed You-Know-Who last night?”

“Whilst I severely doubt that Voldemort was killed, he certainly lost his powers. I am not sure how, but there was something about young Harry that stopped him.”

“And Lily? James? They’re really dead?” whispered Minerva.

Albus nodded sadly and Minerva gasped.

“I didn’t want to believe it. Lily and James – dead. And what about their son? Pomona told me he was taken from Godric’s Hollow shortly after the attack.”

Albus told her of his suspicions about Sirius Black. She didn’t believe it at first _(“Sirius? Betray the Potters? Never! He and James were like brothers!”)_ , but when he spoke about him being secret keeper, she admitted that the evidence certainly did point at him.

“Why would he do it though?” she wondered. “He always hated his family and everything they stood for, and all that work he did for the Order… you don’t think he was giving information all this time behind our backs do you?”

“I don’t know, but if he is guilty then we need to make sure Harry is safe,” said Albus.

_Marauders Lodge, 1 st November 1981_

Sirius hadn’t slept at all that night. He had taken Harry and Leo to bed and watched over them the entire time they were sleeping. He knew that he needed to contact someone soon, but he wasn’t sure who(removed text). He knew that people would suspect him being behind the attack, due to him apparently being the secret keeper, and therefore he couldn’t just stroll into Hogwarts or the Ministry of Magic. When he made up his mind to write to Remus, he pulled out a quill and a roll of parchment and, after dipping the quill into an ink pot, began to write.

_Dear Remus,_

_No doubt by now you will have heard about James and Lily’s death. I visited Godric’s Hollow last night after Peter went missing and took Harry. He is alive, and other than a strange scar on his forehead, he seems to be in good condition._

_I know that you probably think it was me who betrayed them to Voldemort, but it wasn’t. I wasn’t their secret keeper; Peter was. We decided to switch at the last minute without anyone knowing because we thought Peter was a less obvious choice. It was me who suggested the switch so in a way I am partly responsible, but I would never have given up their location. The reason we didn’t tell you about it was because we suspected that someone in the Order was giving information to Voldemort. I should never have doubted you and for that I am very sorry. I hope that in time you will accept my apology._

_I understand if you don’t believe me just yet, but I can show you the memories to prove it. I would love it if you helped raised Harry and Leo with me, and I know that James and Lily would have wanted it too._

_Again I apologise for ever doubting you. You were a true friend unlike Peter, but I was too blind to see it._

_Please send your reply soon._

_From Sirius._

Sirius slipped the letter inside an envelope and decided that he might as well write a letter to Dumbledore as well. This one was slightly shorter than the one he had written to Remus but it explained about the switching of secret keepers. Sirius gave the letters to Merlin, a rather large owl with dark brown feathers and deep-set eyes, and watched as he flew out of the open window to deliver the messages.

It took a few hours of alternating pacing and watching the two boys sleep peacefully until Merlin returned. The wait had been worth it, though, for the owl carried both Remus’ and Albus’ replies. Sirius opened the letter from Remus first and was immensely relieved to find that Remus was willing to hear him out and view the memories. The letter from Albus was similar and invited him to come to Hogwarts so he could take a closer look at Harry’s and they could decide what to do next.

Harry gave a timely yawn, and Leo, too, blinked open both his eyes. Both soon started to make hungry noises and Sirius was secretly glad that feeding them postponed the terrible moment of telling one of them that his parents had been killed. He had no idea how to even explain something as awful as James and Lily never coming back.

“Where Mama?” asked Harry.

“Mummy isn’t here at the moment,” said Sirius.

“Dada?” the little boy then tried.

“Daddy isn’t here either. There – there was an… accident. Mummy and Daddy aren’t here anymore.” Sirius felt his heart wrench as Harry’s eyes filled with tears and he began to cry. He picked Harry up and hugged him tightly. “You still have me, Prongslet. I’m still here for you.”

It took a while but Harry slowly began to calm down.

“Pafoo…” he murmured.

“That’s right,” Sirius said softly. “Padfoot’s still here for you.”

_Lupin House, 1 st November 1981_

In a small, cosy home in Scotland, Remus Lupin was sat down on an armchair, deep in thought. He had been horrified to hear about the death of James and Lily, who were both very close to him, and even more so when he realised that Sirius, as their secret keeper, must have been the one to betray them.

He hadn’t seen Sirius for months, due to the mission he was sent on, on behalf of the Order. Being a werewolf, he was the perfect man to infiltrate Fenrir Greyback’s pack, but it hadn’t been easy and he had returned a few days ago to relax and get some rest before the full moon in three days’ time. //

At Hogwarts, his transformations had always been manageable, and after James, Sirius and Peter and become animagi, they had even become enjoyable. However, after graduating from Hogwarts, James and Sirius were often busy with their own responsibilities, and Peter’s animagus form as a rat wasn’t particularly good at keeping him under control when the wolf took over. Instead, Remus had been forced to lock himself in the basement of his father’s house during his transformations. Lyall Lupin tried to help him as much as he could, treating his wounds from where he scratched and bit himself, but he wasn’t particularly talented at healing and Remus usually had no choice but to spend the next few days recovering.

After reading the letter Sirius sent him, Remus wasn’t sure what to think. He wanted to believe that Sirius was innocent, but he didn’t want to believe that Peter was guilty either. Both had been his friends for a long time, and although his relationship with Sirius had been strained over the last few months, he didn’t think that either of them would spy for Voldemort. Finding out that one of them was a traitor had shaken him.

Eventually, Remus resolved that he would go to Hogwarts and if Sirius’s claims proved to be correct then he would have to face the fact that Peter, whom he had trusted and grown very close to, was, in fact, guilty of betraying the Potters to Voldemort.

With that thought in mind, Remus slipped a thin cloak over a set of worn, rather shabby robes and walked over to the fireplace. Grabbing a handful of floo powder, he stepped directly in front of the fire and threw it into the flames. Emerald green flames erupted from the fire and Remus stepped directly into it as he stated the place he wanted to go to. A split second later he had vanished and the flames returned to their normal colour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the second chapter. For now, we'll be seeing more of Sirius and Remus, but it won't be long before Harry and Leo are grown up and going to Hogwarts!  
> Goodbye and thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is complete! I hoped you like it. The next chapter will be posted next week. If you have any questions, then feel free to ask, and I will do my best to answer.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
